


Twenty Minutes

by crapso



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Frottage, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 21:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3148739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crapso/pseuds/crapso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why do you think it was built like this, Kags?” Hinata shivered and did a little dance in the slightly cold water raining down on both of them, “For two people. Can you make the water a little fucking warmer-?”<br/>“Can you get out of our goddamn shower so I can clean myself and we can go to class?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> writing a quick shower-sex college one shot to get rid of some of my exam/culminating project stress  
> sorry for not updating my chapter fics, I'll try to soon. <3

Kageyama was taking a shower, and Hinata was watching him. Or his silhouette anyways- watching his curved back through the glass and his arms raised above his head and his legs slightly bent. The shadowed profile shape was beautiful, and Hinata could see the slight bulge of his chest and prominent muscles on his arms and legs and the skinniness of his torso compared to everything else and he could almost see the drips of water falling off his sagging locks and holy shit this guy was too beautiful sometimes.

Hinata put down his toothpaste and made a note of the clock, stating to himself that they had twenty minutes before they had to leave for classes. Twenty minutes was time, plenty of time. And they had never done it in-

“WHY ARE YOU IN THE SHOWER?!” Kageyama immediately covered himself with his scrambling hands, a blush growing on his cheeks as Hinata pulled back the glass door and cocked his head, confused.

“Why do you think?”

“GET OUT, DUMBASS!”

“I wanna take one too.” Hinata said simply, removing his clothes in smooth quick motions and stepping into the small square tiled room. It was pretty small, but big enough for two. He stated this and Kageyama just got angrier.

“Why do you think it was built like this, Kags?” Hinata shivered and did a little dance in the slightly cold water raining down on both of them, “For two people. Can you make the water a little fucking warmer-?”

“Can you get out of our goddamn shower so I can clean myself and we can go to class?” Kageyama had uncovered himself but the blush was still obvious and his eyes were flicking down to the smaller man’s body more than once and yeah, Hinata still had this under control. He took a step forward and placed one hand on the large chest, the other one brushing the soaked hair away from Kageyama’s eyes. He giggled and Kageyama spoke in a low embarrassed voice, “Don’t.”

Hinata couldn’t stop his childish giggles, “Why not?”

“Because it’s embarrassing. We’ve never done it in-” He was cut off with a loud hiss and he squeezed his eyes shut, Hinata stepping forward again and suddenly pressing their lower halves together.

His hands roamed the larger tan chest and he leaned in to hum, amused, “You’re right. We haven’t.”

“Please, come on Shouyou…” Kageyama bit his lip and clenched his hands, the water still pouring down over both of them and it was dripping off their mouths and noses and chins and eyelashes and pouring in rivers down their limbs, accentuating both of their muscles and contrasting skin tones and Hinata just _really_ couldn’t control himself at that moment. He leaned in again and rubbed them selves together, noticing that they were both starting to perk up but maybe it was just the shared air and their wet skin sticking together.

Kageyama placed both hands on his hips and lowered his head onto Hinata’s shoulder, panting against the smaller man’s neck who was rutting up into him. “Fuck.” He gasped, “Class… twenty… minutes- ah!” He let out a high-pitched moan as Hinata adjusted himself just right and lifted his leg slightly, sliding and grinding their both now hard erections together.

“I hate you so fucking much.”

Hinata grinned and kissed the other man’s wet cheek, “I really like you too.” He clashed their lips together to share a sloppy wet kiss, the water running down their faces and entering their mouths and there was so much liquid but it didn’t matter- really didn’t matter. Kageyama pressed himself up against the tiled wall and winced, his head bumping against a shelf of shampoo bottles and Hinata was concerned for a second but then both of their hands were roaming and exploring and all discomfort was forgotten as it trickled down the drain- short moans and gasps echoing back and forth among the tiled walls.

They touched and kissed and grinded and then Hinata suddenly gasped, licking around the outside of Kageyama’s mouth as he grinded his hips, “Water… hot…”

“Hmm?”

“Hot.”

Kageyama laughed, his breath heavy against Hinata’s lips, “Thank you.”

“The water, I’m saying make it hotter, fucking idiot.”

“Oh.” Kageyama reached behind him and grabbed the knob, turning it and almost scorching water was flooding their already heated skin and they both hissed slightly, but then they got used to it and started to relish in the added heat. Hinata held the dark haired man’s head to provide more comfort against the tiled wall, kissing him messily and sometimes even kissing his chin by accident. But it didn’t matter just like everything else because they were both breathing and groaning against each other’s faces and their hands were grabbing whatever they could as they both pressed and rubbed against each other desperately. Their steam rose in large clouds and roasting hot water avalanched their bodies, enveloping them both in their pouch of heat as Kageyama gasped, water trickling down his lips and begged, “God- harder. Please. Almost- harder.”

Hinata answered his command and pounded against him harder, applying kind of a painful pressure that would for sure bruise both of their hips the next day but the delicious friction of their fully hardened erections was just too pleasurable for both of them.

Kageyama kneaded his ass to bring him closer and Hinata stroked his face and placed wet kisses on his cheeks and soaked forehead and Kageyama made some more inaudible noises in the back of his throat that were something like “Shouyou” and “yes” and “hard” and “almost” and “close” and then he was throwing back his head and crying out obscenely- the sound echoing amazingly around the small room. Hinata barely felt the hot liquid spill on his own erection and down both of their thighs, the evidence immediately being washed away down the drain- and he felt a little saddened by this but Kageyama was still moaning and leaning his head back into Hinata's hand with his eyes closed as he rutted through his orgasm and that was just too much for Hinata.

“Fuck-” He whined, thrusting desperately and almost there, and then Kageyama slid his dark eyes open to look at him- and Hinata was leaning in to press themselves hard together and wailing against Kageyama’s neck, wetness leaking out of the corners of his eyes that he presumed were tears from an amazing orgasm but it could have just been water as well.

He thrust loosely as his orgasm faded and then his evidence of passion was as well pulled into the drain, everything washing away from their bodies as they untangled themselves and panted in the steamy air.

“God.” Kageyama breathed, kissing Hinata’s bare wet forehead where his bangs had been pulled back, “You’re so sweet and amazing and your stamina is incredible, but I still hate you so much.”

Hinata laughed, wrapping his arms around the larger body and hugging tightly as Kageyama did the same- their placid dicks bumping awkwardly together and the water now painfully beating down on their hot bodies.

“Can we get out now?” He mumbled into the dark haired man’s ear who nodded in response and turned off the water, the sound of silence and dripping taking over the small room. He stepped out and grabbed a towel, tossing one to the smaller man who almost tripped on his way out of the tub.

“How much time do we have left?”

Hinata violently rubbed his hair dry until it was sticking up fluffily, “Ten minutes now.”

There was a hushed moment as they dried themselves and then their eyes met and a spark of competiveness flashed between them. Kageyama was out of there in a second, his used towel thrown against Hinata’s face and momentarily blocking the other man’s vision as he ran naked into their bedroom, yelling, “LAST ONE TO GET READY HAS TO BUY BREAKFAST!”

“Gross, oh my god, gross.” Hinata pulled the towel off his face in disgust and dropped it to the ground, tripping over his feet as he nakedly stumbled into the bedroom after his lover/best friend/shower buddy/whatever he was.

“OI! NO FAIR- YOU GOT A HEAD START, HORNY BASTARD!”


End file.
